Alpha Kids: Lose
by vermilioun
Summary: In a doomed timeline the last alpha kid falls alongside her friends


It was dark and you couldn't see very well. The only source of light were the faintly glowing words above you. The sickly green hue was cast eerily over the area, making odd shapes and shadows jump out at you.

You walked forward, one destination in mind. Just up ahead you could see them. Your friends. If you could just reach there, then maybe - maybe - you could make it through. With your friends you were smarter and you didn't have a doubt that the four of you could come up with something.

It was a slow walk there, the pain forcing you to move slowly. Faintly, you wondered why the god tier wasn't doing anything about the pain. But the thought wasn't one that occupied your mind for long, you were too focused on your destination to think about anything else. You had to reach your friends and then you could stop whatever was threatening you.

Finally - finally - you came to a stop. There they were, all three of them, like they had been waiting for you. But something was wrong. They were still. Too still, too quiet, too _dead_.  
>A whimper escaped your lips. Finally you let the emotions takeover. Tears tracked down your face and you didn't care. How could you? All this way you had struggled, all of you had come so far, only to get this. What did they do to deserve it? They has done their best, tried their hardest and now they were gone.<p>

Maybe if you had been stronger you could have helped them avoid this fate. Maybe if you tried harder and stopped drinking you could have done something. Maybe if you noticed when your friends started drifting apart you could have pulled them together. Then you would have been closer and worked better with each other. Maybe you could have stopped the falling out between everyone and kept them close.

It was your fault, ultimately, and your mind let you know it. If you hadn't been so focused on yourself and your problems, you would have noticed theirs.

"Janey…." You whispered, standing next to your best friend. But the girl once so full of life offered no comforting words to you. You wished she would say something, anything, just to reassure you that you could come out of this okay.

You turn your gaze to the boy closest to you, the one always so hopeful and naïve about everything. Any moment now Jake would turn to you and tell you that everything would be all right. That it was just a bad dream and soon it would be okay. But that too hopeful even for him. He stayed silent and more cries racked your body.

Awful sounds echoed around you as you sobbed into your arms. You cried for your dead friends, for your horribly sad life and the terrible way it was turning out, and for the excruciating pain that tore through your side. You would never laugh with your friends again, never see Jane smile or hear Jake say ridiculous things. You wouldn't ever talk to Dirk-

Dirk.

You sniffed and swallowed your tears and tried to quiet your uneven breathing. Did you hear a sound come from near Dirk, or was it just some cruel trick? You started to crawl over to him warily, not wanting to lift your spirits only to be disappointed in the end.

You nearly began crying audibly again when you saw that he was breathing. Barely, but it was there. His shades were cracked and cuts and bruises were visible on his skin. He put up a great fight to whatever had assailed them. You knew that he was probably the first to attack and defend his friends. Dirk turned his head to look at you as if it was the most difficult task ever performed. You took his hand and held it tightly, even as the light disappeared from his eyes and the heart faded from his body. Soon it was just you and the void that filled you, holding on to the hand of your dead friend.

You had the sudden urge to blame the void, the hole in you, for your current situation. If it wasn't there you would be whole and you wouldn't feel the need to fill it. You wouldn't try to satiate the longing in you, a path which ultimately led to your drinking. If you hadn't drank so much you would have noticed your friends' doings and you could have brought them together. If you hadn't wanted to close your void so much but had focused on helping your friends with _theirs_, then maybe you could have stopped this.

Everything was your fault and you knew it. Your friends were dead because of you, and this time they were never coming back. No kiss could awaken them now.

You released Dirk's hand as you fell onto your back and lay there. Tears blurred your vision and everything was that awful green color. Your surroundings swam as your head grew fuzzier. Not from the alcohol this time, no, you had stopped that - but not soon enough. No, it was a different kind of fuzzy, one that was heavy and made you want to close your eyes. The pain that had nagged at you for so long grew until it was unbearable and took your breath away. You knew what was happening, and feared its ending, but in a way you almost welcomed it. Shutting your eyes meant that there was a chance, no matter how slim, that you might see your friends again, in another world, another time.

Before you closes your eyes, you took one last look at the hideous glowing green words above you.

**GAME OVER**

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you lost.


End file.
